


【授权翻译】温暖

by Yan_Lee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yan_Lee/pseuds/Yan_Lee
Summary: 失踪HBP的时刻。哈利想到，金妮只要给他一个简单的拥抱，就能在他心中创造温暖。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley





	【授权翻译】温暖

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/765456) by celtics534. 



> 作者注：这个想法来自巴士底狱的歌曲《温暖》。我认为这和书中提到的他最好的安慰方式是一致的。我想总有那么一段时间，或者几段时间，会让哈利明白自己的感受。

哈利从来不是一个喜欢触碰别人的人。他从来不喜欢拥抱别人。当然，他拥抱了韦斯莱夫人好几次。是的，他拥抱过赫敏一两次，但他从来没有真正要求过接触。罗恩和他的兄弟们喜欢拍他的背，这没什么，但他一般不会到处拥抱别人。

直到和金妮·韦斯莱约会，哈利才意识到拥抱并不是那么糟糕。哈利觉得金妮的拥抱有一种特殊的力量。每次被她搂在怀里，哈利感觉好多了。无论是在操场上，在公共休息室里，还是在课间进行短暂的会面。哈利确信金妮拥有他不知道的能力。

在他们开始约会的第一周就是一个很好的例子。那是一顿普通的周四早餐。罗恩吃了三人份的东西，赫敏在读报纸，哈利坐在金妮旁边，在桌子底下拉着她的手。哈利特意选了粥，这样他就不用用刀了。

“那么我们认识的人当中有人死了吗？”罗恩问，嘴里塞满了香肠。金妮抬眼望着天空，赫敏瞪着罗恩。

“罗恩！嘴里塞满东西的时候不要说话！你这辈子听过多少次这种话！”赫敏朝那个红头发男孩开腔。

金妮哼了一声，“也就你和妈妈说过，至少要有一千次了。”哈利和赫敏大笑起来，罗恩瞪着他妹妹。

“回答你的问题吧，罗恩，我们不认识一个人，不过又有一个麻瓜家庭被杀了。”赫敏的声音平静而专注。哈利知道她的感受，他也有同感。每个人都想找到一种方法来停止所有的破坏和杀戮，哈利知道这最终会落到他的头上。两个人不能都活下来了。

哈利闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，慢慢地呼了出来。他知道他现在无能为力。邓布利多在寻找魂器，但这并不意味着袭击事件会现在就结束。

“哈利？”罗恩的声音把他从脑海中唤醒。“准备好上变形课了吗，伙计？”罗恩、赫敏和金妮都看着他。

“是的。对不起，我只是在思考。”他说。他不想说他开始为别人受伤而感到内疚。他知道自己疯了。他无能为力，但还是……

“你们先走吧。”金妮建议道。罗恩怀疑地看着他的妹妹，赫敏却明白了，一把抓住罗恩的胳膊。

“好主意，金妮！我们可以确保有最好的座位，也会给哈利留个座位。”她开始把他拉向门厅。

哈利几乎听不到罗恩的回答：“赫敏，我们总是坐在同一个地方，为什么还要留个座位？”

金妮转过身来面对着哈利。她棕色的眼睛搜寻着他的眼睛。他想转过身去，不想让她看到他的恐惧和担心，但他就是无法把注意力从她身上移开。她没有说话，只是瞪着眼睛，从他的眼睛里提取信息。

最后，她用双臂搂住哈利的腰，把他拉进她温暖的怀抱，哈利忍不住了。这个怀抱是热烈且友好的。他搂住她小小的身体。就好像她的拥抱融化了他所有的问题。她的身体给了他一种没有被利用的安慰。

“你不用告诉我，哈利。”金妮小声说。“你要知道，如果你想谈谈，我随时准备倾听。”然后她从他怀里挣脱出来，站了起来。哈利想抗议。他不想去上课，他想整天呆在她怀里。

她微笑着低头看着他，向他伸出手来。“你知道，我在找一个人陪我去防守。你知道有谁会感兴趣吗？”

哈利抓住她的手，让她把他从长凳上拉下来。他忍不住冲她笑了笑。“我可能认识一个人，有人会做吗？”

金妮笑了，“不，当然不会，我有自己的标准。我想也许找一个魁地奇队长就行了。”

哈利凑近前去，飞快地吻了她一下，想起他们是在礼堂里。他领着她向门厅走去。

从那一刻起，哈利就一直渴望得到金妮的拥抱。她让他感觉温暖。仿佛在她的怀抱里，什么也够不着他。在一个又冷又残酷的世界里，金妮·韦斯莱有一种力量，能把一切有害的东西挡在外面。温暖使他远离尘世。

礼堂那件事已经过去了一个星期，哈利坐在湖边，不禁对她惊叹不已。哈利背靠着一棵树。金妮躺在草地上，把头放在他的腿上，她的草药书在头顶上打开着。他不禁认为他们的约会场景转移得很顺利。他对秋·张从一开始就感到很尴尬，但对金妮却没有这种尴尬。

他越想越觉得他和金妮的关系已经超过了他和秋·张的关系。他一直觉得秋·张很有魅力，但当他们试图交谈时，却什么也没有。和金妮在一起，他可以整天和她说话。当然，她也很漂亮，这是毫无疑问的。

突然，她把书放在胸前：“你有什么想谈的吗？你已经盯着我看了十分钟了。”

他盯着她看了十分钟？他当然希望不会。他也应该在学习的。现在她的眼睛正盯着他。哈利感到一阵红晕爬上了面颊。

“没有……没有。”哈利说，努力不让那股粉红色从他的脸上蔓延开来。

金妮会意地看了他一眼。她嘴角掠过一丝微笑。“哦，所以你什么也没想。一个念头也没有？”她的声音里有一丝戏弄的意味。

哈利笑了,“没有，什么都没有。”她决定坐起来，她把书放在草地上。她转过身子，站在他面前，跨坐在他的腿上。金妮把胳膊搭在他的肩膀上。

“哈利。”金妮用一种像唱歌一样轻柔的声音说。“你在想什么？”她把脸移到离他几英寸远的地方。她那醉人的气味使他无法清醒地思考。

“是这样的。”哈利说。他能感觉到她的呼吸，因为她在鼻子里吸气和呼出。“你和我……”他被她那迷人的、明亮的棕色眼睛分散了注意力。他觉得他可以在里面游泳。他把自己从思想中拉了出来。

“只是你和我已经从朋友变成了……约会……那么……那么——”

“容易吗？”金妮替他说完。哈利肯定地点了点头。她微微一笑，把头往后一仰。“是啊，我也在想这个问题。这是件坏事吗？”

哈利摇了摇头，又把她逗笑了。哈利试着把喉咙里的石头咽下去。他吸了口气，“其实我觉得这是件好事。我的意思是，”他想确保自己解释得很清楚。

“我真的很高兴我们在一起是如此的正常。我是说我太尴尬了——”哈利打断了自己的话，他不知道是否应该在新女友面前谈论他的前女友。他望着金妮，希望得到证实，才能继续说下去。她的眼神里流露出喜悦，他认为这是个好兆头。

“和秋在一起真是个惨败。我的意思是，我甚至找不到话跟她说，可是跟你……”

金妮朝他歪了歪脑袋，“跟我在一起没什么尴尬，意味着和她聊得很少吗？”

哈利又点点头。他很高兴她明白了他想要表达的意思。

“是啊，我和迈克尔也有同样的问题。”金妮说，她的脸上露出沉思的神情。“还有迪安，现在我想起来了。感觉……很奇怪。”她把话说完。她对他灿烂地笑了笑。“但这一定是因为他们不够出名。我的意思是，我确保我追求的是最聪明的。我说的是你！该死的！哈利·波特。”她笑了起来，哈利忍不住也跟着笑了起来。

当她停止笑时，她说：“或者这可能与我们的关系一开始就很好有关。说真的，谁会当着所有人的面亲一个女孩。所有人，包括女孩的弟弟和前男友。”哈利感到那股热气又猛烈地涌上了他的脸，他的脸又红了。

“好吧，金妮。”哈利说，尽量让自己的声音听起来温和一点，但很可能失败了。“我就是那个该死的哈利·波特。我是说我从不半途而废，不是吗？”

金妮笑了，然后又把脸凑近他。哈利又轻轻嗅了一下她那令人心动的花香。

“这句话我送给你，波特。”她压低声音说。“你确实给人留下了深刻的印象。”然后她把她的嘴唇附在他的嘴唇上。

如果说她的拥抱让他觉得和除了她以外的所有人都疏远了，那么她的吻则让他觉得自己迷失了世界。他不想再去想伏地魔和魂器。他不在乎如果罗恩看见他们在一起会说什么。哈利只能把注意力集中在她身上。世界上发生了那么多可怕的事情，而她给了他安慰。

当他们最终分开时，太阳已经开始落下。一股寒气笼罩着空气，金妮微微发抖。

“你冷吗？”哈利问。“你想去吗？反正也快到吃晚饭的时间了。”

金妮朝他傻笑着。“晚饭前我们还有点时间。我只能用你来取暖了，不是吗？”她移动了一下身体，让自己面对着湖水，背靠着他的胸口。他不动声色地用双臂搂住她的腰，把头向前倾，靠在她的肩膀上。

金妮长长地叹了口气。“赫敏要杀了我。在她的脑海里，我又浪费了一个星期天。她一直在责备我没有多学习，可是说真的。”金妮哼了一声。“我更愿意做这个。”

哈利笑了。“我同意。反正你也没必要再学习更多了。你学的比我和罗恩去年学的加起来还多，而且我们考得得很好。”

金妮发出一声低沉的笑声。“别让赫敏听见你这么说。她会把我锁在房间里，然后把钥匙扔掉。”

“我会把你救出来的。”

“哦，这就是每个人都警告过我的英雄情结。”

哈利笑了，“这是件坏事吗？”

“当你把我从赫敏和她的学习计划中拯救出来的时候，就不会是了。”金妮转过头，在他脸上亲了一下。“这是你成为哈利的众多原因之一，我不能因此责怪你。”

"我把你从可怕的家庭作业计划员手里救了出来，你会给我什么奖励呢？”哈利狡猾地问。

“那么，一个英雄行为的代价是什么？”

“好吧，韦斯莱小姐，除了一个吻，我什么都不接受。”

金妮拍了拍下巴，考虑着代价，然后假装戏剧性地叹了口气。“好吧，我想如果这就是这些天英雄行为的代价，我想我别无选择。”然后，她把身子转了个180度，重新面对着他。她用双臂搂住他的脖子。“但我只接受最好的。”

哈利点了点头。他靠近她，确保他的眼睛一直盯着她。“我想这是可以安排的。”他低声说。然后他又拉近了他们之间的距离。当他把注意力集中在她身上时，他感到世界的其余部分又一次消失了。

“喂！”耳边的一个声音把他拉回到现实世界。他和金妮转过身来，看看有谁来到了他们的地盘。金妮的哥哥站在那里，个子高高的，长着雀斑。罗恩对他们翻着白眼。“走吧。”罗恩对他们说，“晚饭时间到了，赫敏说金妮需要学习。”

金妮站起身来，向哈利伸出手，把他拉了起来。“我知道她会让我继续学习。好在我们充分利用了整个下午。”

罗恩咕哝道：“我没听见。”然后他带着人向城堡走去，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨她们偷最好的朋友的能力。哈利和金妮跟在他后面，手拉着手。

就连握住金妮的手这样微不足道的小事也能给哈利带来温暖，他不禁注意到，他们正吃力地跟在一个有点恼火的哥哥后面。在他看来，同她任何形式的接触都等于温暖和安慰。他转向她，边走边在她脸上轻轻吻了一下。

“别逼我转身！”罗恩朝他们喊道，没有回头看他们。金妮翻了翻白眼，然后对哈利咧嘴一笑。她的微笑像一缕温暖的阳光照射着他。也许这不只是身体上的接触，他想，然后他们继续朝城堡走去。

END


End file.
